How to Find a Snoggletog Gift
by PrinRue
Summary: It's Snoggletog Eve, and Hiccup and Astrid are in a bit of a bind: neither of them know what to get each other for the holiday! Luckily, their dragons are there to help them out (even if they have very different ideas on what makes a good gift). Humor, romance, and human/dragon bonding!


**Happy Snoggletog Eve everybody! I hope you're having a great holiday! **

**I'm back with my other holiday themed story, this time taking place in the HTTYD franchise. I tried to go for a more humorous route with this one, but still letting the sentimental moments shine through :)**

**This takes place between movie 2 and 3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Should we try it again, Bud?"

Toothless grumbled. It was the day before Snoggletog, and his human, _the chief_, should have been preparing for the festivities. But instead, he'd insisted on spending the day trying to teach Toothless how to hover solo.

Of course, Toothless was happy to learn. After the battle with Drago, they'd both decided it was about time they figure out a way for Toothless to hover on his own. But Snoggletog Eve just didn't seem like an appropriate day to do so.

No, Toothless suspected Hiccup was trying to avoid something else. Surely he wouldn't shirk his holiday responsibilities "just because".

Toothless firmly planted his feet, turning his head from his human.

"Aw, come on, Toothless. We're so close!" Hiccup pushed on the dragon, but he didn't budge.

_"If by 'close' you mean 'failure' then you're absolutely right." _Toothless snorted.

"Oh, quiet, you. Why do you think we're practicing over water?" The young chief continued pulling on his dragon, with no success. "Come on, Toothless!"

_"Not until you tell me why we're _really _out here on Snoggletog Eve." _Toothless narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"What's that look for? Why're you giving me those eyes?" Toothless continued his glaring. "You know, frankly I'm a little insulted that you think I'm trying to avoid something." Further glaring. "Okay fine!" Hiccup threw up his hands. "I concede! The truth is, it's the night before Snoggletog and I still have no idea what to get for Astrid, who, might I remind you, is set to be my _wife_ in the future! I should know her better than anybody! But I'm completely and utterly clueless! Are you happy now?"

Toothless snickered at his human's outburst. Was that all? Why didn't he say so earlier? Toothless nudged his rider, letting him climb back on. As soon as he heard his friend reset his tail, he took off, heading back in the direction of Berk.

{~○~}

Across the island, Astrid Hofferson was in much of a similar predicament.

She'd always been terrible at gift-giving. Even after weeks of looking, she'd _still _turned up empty handed at their _betrothal_, for Thor's sake! And while Hiccup may have been fine with it, she didn't want to continue the tradition of _him _being the only one with something to offer. No, this year, Astrid _would _have a gift for Hiccup. She wouldn't accept anything less.

"What do we do, Stormfly?" Astrid asked her Nadder, her gaze fixed on Berk's centerpiece tree. The dragon squawked, bending down for her human to mount. "You have an idea, girl?" Astrid climbed onto the saddle, and the two of them took to the skies.

{~○~}

With a thud, Toothless landed at the dragon stables.

"Why'd you bring us _here_?" Hiccup asked, sliding off the Night Fury. Toothless bounded ahead of him, grabbing a hold of one of the feeding troughs with his teeth and dragging it back to the human. Hiccup stepped back, the smell of raw fish hitting him. "Toothless, I can't give Astrid a container of raw fish for Snoggletog." The dragon shook his head, picking up one of the fish and swallowing it. Quickly, he forced the food back into his throat, dropping it at his human's feet.

There. Now _that _was a gift for a loved one! Toothless looked up to Hiccup with a big grin. But for some reason, his human wasn't smiling back. He was staring at the pile of fish pieces, his face a mixture of disgusted and perplexed. Finally, he spoke.

"Toothless, I'm not going to give Astrid your… regurgitated fish as a gift."

_"Why would you? I'm not the one who needs to eat the fish, idiot. It's _your _gift." _

Hiccup, having a keen sense for figuring out his dragon's thoughts, realized what Toothless was implying. "Aaaand that's even worse…" he turned away, trying to rid his mind of the image before Toothless' suggestion became reality.

{~○~}

"Stormfly! Settle down!" Astrid gripped onto her saddlehorn tighter. The Nadder dipped down, swiftly making a landing at Berk's forge. "Why'd you bring us here? Hiccup and Gobber are the only people who can smith well enough to make anything useful." Stormfly made her way inside the shop, her nose to the ground. "What're you looking for, girl?" Finally, she found what she was tracking, picking up the item and holding it out for Astrid. It was one of Hiccup's spare legs.

Astrid took it from her dragon, a look of confusion on her face. "Stormfly, what's this for? Hiccup already has a leg on. Besides, this one is an older version; he only uses it in emergencies." The Nadder motioned with her head. "You want me to throw it?" Stormfly nodded eagerly. "I thought you were helping me find a gift for Hiccup!" Stormfly nodded again. Astrid looked from her dragon to the prosthetic, then back to her dragon. She was clearly serious.

Suddenly, the young woman found herself laughing. "Thanks, Stormfly, but I think leg fetch is something we'll leave for you and Toothless." She set it back in its spot before getting back on her dragon. All the while, she continued laughing, the image of Hiccup chasing his own fake leg stuck in her mind.

{~○~}

"What are we gonna do, Bud?"

The sun was setting, and Snoggletog was nearly upon them. Hiccup set his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. Toothless grumbled softly in response; clearly, if Hiccup didn't like his ideas, then what was the point of contributing them?

"Oh, don't be so harsh. Your ideas would be perfect if I was engaged to a _dragon. _But Astrid isn't a dragon. She's, well… _Astrid_." Hiccup picked up a stick from the ground, poking at the dirt. "She's strong, and graceful, and beautiful. She's always level headed when I'm not, and bold when I don't know what to do. I've been in love with her since before she even knew I existed! We've been together for almost three years now… and I've never been at such a loss for what to get her before." Hiccup blinked, looking over the sketch he'd made in the dirt. Even his drawing of her wasn't good enough to satisfy him. He sighed, erasing the picture with his boot and tossing the stick aside. Toothless crooned sadly, wishing he could help his human feel better. Hiccup scratched the Fury's head. "I just wish there was something I could give her that shows how much she means to me…"

At that, Toothless' ears perked up. Without warning, he pulled himself from his human's grasp, and took off running.

"Toothless! Where are you going?" Hiccup yelled after him, but the dragon didn't even acknowledge the words. "Fine! Leave me here, then! I guess I'll just… walk home." The chief sighed, kicking at a rock before starting his trek back to the village.

{~○~}

"Oh, Stormfly… why did I think this year could be different? I'm never going to find something for him. It'll be just like every other holiday… Hiccup has a gift to give and I don't." Astrid sighed, leaning into the Nadder's side. "Why is it so hard for me? I know him better than anyone. Well, maybe except for Toothless… but still! It shouldn't be this difficult to find a gift. Is… is this how it's going to be our whole lives?" Stormfly nudged her human, wishing she could do something to help her feel better. Suddenly, she cocked her head, hearing something approaching fast to their right.

"What is it, girl?" Astrid asked, sitting up to look in the direction her dragon had focused. "What do you hear?"

The Nadder quickly stood up, just in time to see a large black form running at her. She extended her tail spines, only to notice she recognized the scent of the creature. It was her friend!

Toothless bounded up to the girl and dragon, jumping around eagerly.

"Woah, Toothless, what's gotten into you?" Astrid said, holding out a hand. But that didn't calm the black dragon down like it usually did. He let out a few growls and rumbles, which Stormfly responded to with her own noises. Astrid just watched in confusion, wishing more than ever that she could speak their language. Clearly, her dragon understood what he was saying, because when he took off running once again, so did Stormfly.

"Wait! Stormfly! Don't leave!" Astrid called after the pair of dragons, but her words went seemingly unnoticed.

{~○~}

It wasn't an odd sight in Berk to see two dragons fly by. But it _was _an odd sight to see two dragons _run _by. Especially when one of those dragons was the Alpha, and without his rider.

Toothless and Stormfly continued their race through Berk, heading out toward the trees of Raven Point. Once they found a suitable clearing, they stopped.

_"Spine shot?" _Toothless asked his friend.

_"You're lucky you have me with you," _Stormfly responded, releasing a couple spines from her tail.

_"Yeah, yeah…" _Toothless picked up one of the spines, Stormfly following suit. _"The humans are going to love this!" _

_"They better." _

And then, the two dragons got to work.

{~○~}

"Hiccup?"

The chief looked up upon hearing his name, to see Astrid waving him over. He quickly closed the distance between them.

"Where's Toothless?" Astrid asked as soon he was there.

"I was going to ask you the same thing about Stormfly."

"Great. Our dragons abandoned us."

"Seems about fitting given how the day has gone."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah…" Hiccup ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Astrid, I-"

"I didn't get you anything for Snoggletog, Hiccup," Astrid cut him off. "I told myself this year would be different, because you always find these amazing things for _me_, and this time, _I _wanted to be the one to give soemthing to you. But I'm just… not good at gift giving…"

"Well, to tell you the truth, Astrid… I couldn't find anything to get you either."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah… there was nothing I could think of that, well, could show you how much you mean to me. I don't think such a gift exists, because you, Astrid, are… everything to me." Hiccup reached for her hands, which she gladly took and held tight. "You make me a better person every day, just by being here. And I don't know if there's a Snoggletog gift worthy of that."

"Aw, Hiccup… thank you…" Astrid replied. "And even if I'm… terrible at showing it, I want you to know I feel the same way. And I always will." She squeezed his hand, offering a smile.

"Then maybe this won't be such a bad Snoggletog after all."

"Maybe not."

The couple shifted so they could lean against each other, their eyes looking over the village, now lit by firelight.

"I love you," Hiccup whispered, so quiet he was sure she wouldn't hear. But still, he got a response.

"I do to."

And that was all Hiccup needed to hear.

After a few minutes, the couple was startled by the sound of six fast approaching feet. They quickly apun around to see none other than their dragons bounding toward them.

"Toothless!" "Stormfly!" The humans called simultaneously.

Toothless barreled into his human, a grin seemingly permanently stuck to his face. "Augh! Bad dragon! You left me to walk home!"

_"I had something more important to do!" _Toothless licked his human up and down, then crouched down beside him. _"Now get on!" _

"Alright, alright, calm yourself!" Hiccup climbed onto the dragon. "What's go you two so worked up?"

Before he got a response, both the Nadder and Fury took off.

The two dragons landed their humans in a clearing, both chattering excitedly amongst themselves. The humans just gave each other a confused look, hopping onto the grass.

_"Up there!" _Toothless urged Hiccup forward.

_"Look!" _Stormfly did the same.

Astrid and Hiccup walked forward, before something came into view and they stopped.

Several dark lines were drawn in the dirt, twisting and turning through the area, and decorating the whole piece of artwork were Stormfly's spines. And despite it all, the humans found themselves laughing.

"Did you two make this for _us?" _Hiccup asked in awe. Both dragons nodded eagerly in response. The chief exchanged glances with his betrothed. Those dragons… they truly never did cease to amaze them.

Both humans rushed to their friends, throwing their arms around them.

"Thank you, buddy… I love it." Hiccup nuzzled the Night Fury's head.

Astrid turned back to Hiccup. "Well, I guess even if _we _don't know what to get each other, our dragons will always have our backs."

"Seems like a pretty good trade off to me." Hiccup put an arm around her, and the two briefly kissed. "Happy Snoggletog, Astrid."

"Happy Snoggletog, Hiccup."

* * *

**Why. Why can't I end stories? XD**

**Anyway, it was actually my MOM of all people who came up with the idea of Stormfly trying to get Astrid to give Hiccup one of his legs. And I also owe some inspiration to fellow user Disneyanimationfan :)**

**Hope you all enjoyed, and have a great Christmas! **


End file.
